


Oct 31. -Sweeter than Sugar by Alchoc

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is a demon-tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct 31. -Sweeter than Sugar by Alchoc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Oct 31. -Sweeter than Sugar by Alchoc

Summary: Aziraphale is a demon-tease

A little kink-  
Categories: Contests Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Smut  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 710 Read: 198  
Published: 21 Oct 2005 Updated: 21 Oct 2005

* * *

 

 

Crowley didn't understand why Aziraphale was being such a holy pain in the arse. The angel knew how much he liked fancy dress parties- surely Aziraphale could have done just this one little thing. He had gone that once when Crowley had invited him to one of Marie Antionette's balls, so why not now? Hea- That-Place-Up-There forbid that the angel do something to muss his little pure-white feathers. Crowley ran his tongue over his newly materialized fangs, re-slicked his black hair, and walked into the club.

The demon scanned the room for self-temptation possibilities. A few scantily clad angels (not as good as the real thing), and a few devils stood in a way that was just short of actual intercourse. So far the pickings were slim. But then he saw a vision. The man?s plether mini skirt and fishnet tights took Crowley's breath away, and his stilettos looked sharp enough to puncture a lung. Top it all off with a little pair of devil horns and a silly red tail and it was probably even enough to get Ligur hard (which Crowley supposed wasn't actually that difficult according to rumors). Crowley walked up to the bar, very cool, and leaned against it in the way that he hoped said "Lets have kinky Halloween sex in a dark corner."

Crowley reached out his hand and stroked lines with his sharpened nails over the soft flesh. "They always said that the devil had the ability to take a pleasing shape."

The man turned slowly around. "Oh, Crowley, I had been hoping for something a little more original." Aziraphale batted heavily made up lashes at the demon, licking alcohol from his bright red lips. "But I suppose I can still let you buy me a drink."

Crowley stared at him absolutely stunned. "Angel?"

Aziraphale's eyes glinted from a few drinks. "Not tonight." He grabbed Crowley's hand that lay limply on his arm and pulled it to his arse, resting it on the plastic tail. "See? I'm every - inch- a demon."

Crowley thought briefly about having the angel right there on the bar, but was preoccupied by Aziraphale proving that he was wearing crotch-less fishnets. "I didn't know you were going to come as a vampyre. It suits you." The angel took his thumb and ran it over Crowley's teeth. "Ooo, they're real, too." He leaned in close to Crowley and whispered breathily into his ear, which surprised Crowley by proving there was a shared nerve between his ear and his cock. "Did I ever tell you that I have a bit of a vampyre fetish? Or was it just a lucky guess?" The demon smiled. He liked naughty games, especially when his angel initiated them.

"Very lucky guess." The bartended brought two glasses of dark red merlot. "So, would it be too cliche if I told you I wanted to suck..." Crowley ran his tongue over the lip of the wine glass, then took a long drink. "...your blood?"

Aziraphale wiggled in his plether. "I was actually hoping you would consider sucking something else."

The demon pulled the angel's hips towards his own. "I suppose I could oblige."

Aziraphale's eyes were round. "But you don't know what I want you to suck."

Crowley laughed. "I think I could figure it out."

"Let me put in your hand, just the same." Aziraphale usually wasn't so forward in public, and Crowley wished that everyday was Halloween.

"Well, if you insist."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Crowley did.

When Aziraphale put it in his hand, it wasn't thick. It wasn't long. It wasn't even warm. Crowley gave Aziraphale a withering glance.

"Ha, a lollipop." He held the lollipop between them at mouth level.

Aziraphale leaned in close, popped a finger into his mouth, glided it over the bright red candy, then licked it thoroughly. "Please, Crowley. I want you to suck it. I promise, I'll return the favor."

Crowley smiled and popped the sucker into his mouth.

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=177>


End file.
